


It'll Do

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, petulant!Jiyong, vampire!taeyang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Jiyong wants him to know what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

Jiyong has a problem, probably. He doesn’t really think it’s a problem _yet_ , though everyone else he knows would probably, definitely, disagree with him.

Two months ago he had seen the most beautiful man on the planet, so beautiful that he’d stared, unable to breathe until he’d gone out of view. Jiyong had seen him again a couple of days later, late at night, seducing some woman against a wall in another club. It had been a disappointment, but then, then their eyes met and Jiyong had been stuck.

“He’s definitely a vampire, that’s how they work, and honestly you shouldn’t be going out _looking_ for a vampire.”

Jiyong scowls down at his plate, already mostly finished eating, annoyed with Seungri for talking about it again. “I’m not looking for him, god.” He says, rolling his eyes. It’s a lie, but he doesn’t have to explain himself to Seungri.

“Yeah, right, ok.” Seungri says, and Daesung chides him for being rude, which Jiyong appreciates.

Jiyong is not naturally very strong, and so not naturally very safe out at night, but… But he doesn’t feel unsafe as he wanders, not since he’d made eye contact with the vampire. It’s probably extremely arrogant to believe that he was doing anything to protect Jiyong, but he just…

For the first 2 weeks after they made eye contact, Jiyong saw the vampire almost every night, usually just in passing; brief little glimpses as he made his way from his office to the bus stop, or from the restaurant he had dinner at to the parking lot. It was enough to make him believe the guy was a vampire, but also to make him wonder _why_ : why was he following him? Was he following him, or was it just a string of ridiculous coincidences? It’s unclear, so it makes him curious, and now here he is, staying out later, wandering the streets, the parks, just to get a potential glimpse, just to-

“You’re going to get yourself killed wandering like this, you know.” A rather attractive voice says from the shadows to Jiyong’s left.

It startles him, a hand coming up to his chest, and he shakes his head, swallowing a little distractedly. “Oh, of fright, do you mean? Because I believe that would be _your_ fault, if so.” He says, a little haughty, glad he could respond so quickly.

The man steps out of the shadows chuckling, and Jiyong is _extra_ glad his mouth had managed to keep its wits about it. “I didn’t truly mean to startle you.” He says, clearly amused, “Just to warn you, as you’ve crossed into a rather dangerous area.”

Jiyong looks around at that, partly because he hadn’t been paying attention, and partly so he stops staring. “Oh, well.” He says, a little flustered sounding; he really hadn’t been paying attention, was thinking about what he needed to do the next day and had let his feet carry him off wherever they took him.

The man raises an eyebrow at him, still amused, “So you’ll be turning around, yes?” He suggests, and Jiyong makes a face, looking back up at him.

“And have you behind me, where you could do anything? No, lead the way, I’ll follow.” He says, a little defiant, petulant, and this is how he dies, he imagines, unable to stop himself. The man keeps his eyebrow raised, but after a short moment where Jiyong isn’t sure what’s going to happen next, the man moves around him and heads back the way Jiyong had come.

“If you insist.” He says, and Jiyong grins, pleased to have gotten his way.

They’re back in the better part of town when Jiyong finds his voice again. “What’s your name?” He asks, “I should know the name of the person who saved me.” He adds, like the man won’t answer him otherwise.

There’s a little grin on his face when he looks back at Jiyong, but what he’s so amused about, Jiyong can’t fathom (you, he’s amused by you). “Youngbae. And yours? I feel I should know the name of the person I’ve saved.”

Jiyong likes his sass, really, and he smiles at him, “Jiyong.”

He gives it a rest for the next two days, going home promptly after work, getting some things done, being _normal_. He’s met the vampire, knows his name now so thinks that’s the end of it.

It’s not, though. He goes out to dinner on the third night, and it’s kind of late when he leaves, and instead of heading straight home like he ought, he lets his feet carry him off in the opposite direction. He’s not more than a block away before someone bleeds from the shadows to walk beside him.

“Busy recently?” Youngbae asks, and Jiyong looks up at him, eyes a little wide, confused. “You haven’t been out the past few nights.” He says, by way of explanation, smile warm and charming.

“Ah” Jiyong says, before pulling in a breath, letting it out slowly, shrugging. “Shouldn’t be wandering out at night, you know? It’s dangerous, if you’ll remember, and you never know who, or what, you’ll run into.”

Youngbae laughs, a soft, full sound that Jiyong really likes. “Ah, yes, you are right.” He says, “Though I truly didn’t expect you to heed me.”

Jiyong grins, more for himself. “Did you miss me?” he asks, as if they’d seen each other more than that once.

Youngbae makes a soft sound, like he’s uncertain how to answer, and that makes Jiyong’s grin widen. Because maybe Youngbae really _had_ been following him, keeping him safe. Maybe he’s trying not to admit it…

“You’ve caught me, it appears.” He says, and Jiyong tilts his head, questioning, bringing them to a stop on a corner. “I had grown used to seeing you out at night.”

Jiyong looks up at him, a smile on his lips. “And it took you 2 months to say something to me?” He asks, teasing softly, “I’m a little disappointed.”

“It took you 2 months to stray somewhere too dangerous for me to keep at a distance.” Youngbae says, before wrinkling his nose, annoyed with himself, it would seem.

Jiyong laughs, warm and pleased. “Oh, my dark knight.” He says, then looks back over his shoulder toward the proper way home; he’s kind of gotten what he as hoping for tonight anyway. “I think it’s time for me to go home.” He says, and Youngbae straightens a little, a look coming and disappearing in his eyes before Jiyong can interpret it.

“I should say goodnight, then.” Youngbae suggests, and Jiyong pouts just a little, had thought that maybe…

“Awful knight, really, if you’ll just leave me to walk alone…” he says, trailing off significantly as he turns around to head in the correct direction.

Youngbae is still for a few moments, and Jiyong thinks that means he really _won’t_ be following. He’s pleased, then, when Youngbae catches up to him, quick and silent.

He’s quiet for a moment, then makes a soft sound like a sigh. “I do not believe you won’t get yourself into trouble between here and there.” He says, like an explanation for why he’s coming with him, but Jiyong just grins up at him.

“You like me, I know.” Jiyong says, and Youngbae doesn’t quite reply, but Jiyong doesn’t think he actually wants him to, doesn’t want him to disagree or confirm; it’s more exciting this way.

Jiyong knows he’s tempting this, doesn’t want to be a vampire, doesn’t really want to be _bitten…_ Or maybe he does, but it’s muddled, difficult to really pick out because Youngbae is gorgeous, quiet, silly, fun, so, so, so _hot…_

Youngbae was surprisingly fun, actually. Jiyong had conned a phone number out of him, sweet-talked a night of drinks and dancing from him, and then another and another and another… Jiyong’s friends loved Youngbae within the span of 2 months, the girls Jiyong spent so much time with preferring Youngbae walk them home now.

It always made Jiyong pout when Chaerin and Dara would bat their eyes and get Youngbae to take them home. It was his new normal, really, after only a few months of this.

“Why so upset?” Youngbae asks, settling into a slow walk beside Jiyong.

Jiyong’s pout turns into more of a petulant little frown as he shrugs, hands shoved into his pockets, kicking at the ground as he walks. He likes Youngbae’s attention, though. “Not upset.” He says, and Jiyong can almost _feel_ Youngbae roll his eyes.

“You’re going the wrong way, you know.” He says after a moment, instead of calling Jiyong out, which makes Jiyong look over at him, confused. “My place is the other direction.” He finishes with a cheeky grin, nodding his head in the opposite direction.

Jiyong scoffs, but blushes, “Mine will do just fine.” He says, a little blustering, and Youngbae chuckles, mimicking Jiyong’s hunched shoulders and hands in pockets.

“Well, we’ll see if it will work for me.” He says, continuing on toward Jiyong’s place, and Jiyong gapes at him, wondering at his strange, sudden turn in fortune (all of the attention on _me_ ).

“Oh, no one else to walk home?” Jiyong asks, a little petty.

“No, and no one else you want to stay over with?” Youngbae shoots back, easy and confident, and Jiyong pulls in a little breath, but stays quiet, letting Youngbae lead the way inside, not questioning how he got them in so easily.

Jiyong’s place is a mess, and he’s embarrassed for all of a second, before it’s replaced by bluster and then just as suddenly annoyance;  Youngbae touching things that he has to stop him from touching, moving things, wandering around with Jiyong following him and fixing everything he messes up. It’s not until he’s caught Youngbae playing with the curtains in multiple rooms that he realizes why Youngbae might have preferred his own house.

“Oh, it’s not, are they ok?” He asks, pausing with his hand righting a picture Youngbae had tilted.

Youngbae looks over at him, grinning warmly, eyes dropping to Jiyong’s fingers fixing the frame. “Yeah, Ji, I think it will be fine.” He says, eyes dragging up to Jiyong’s face. His eyes drag down to Jiyong’s neck, next, and Jiyong wonders…

Maybe he _does_ want to be bitten.


	2. 2

Youngbae watches as Jiyong crosses the street, a frown on his handsome face as he hides in an alley. He doesn’t like it, he’s willing to admit, when Jiyong wanders around on his own. Hasn’t liked it for quite some time. It’s a bit old-fashioned of him, maybe, or maybe it’s just that Jiyong is so small, so frail-looking, so… contrary.

He makes a disgusted sound, shaking his head. Seunghyun would laugh at him, he’s quite sure, if he knew how deeply he’d fallen for a _human_.

A human he can’t even bring himself to bite.

There’s a low _beep_ and he looks down, fingers reaching into his pocket, pulling out his phone carefully to look at it. _‘You busy? I didn’t see you…’_ and Youngbae smiles, pushing out of his hideaway, wandering nonchalantly in the direction Jiyong had gone.

 _‘Had to eat, can I see you now?’_ He sends, and Jiyong agrees, always agrees…

It’s not that he doesn’t _want_ to bite Jiyong, no because he really wants to, it’s more that…

It’s more that when he talks to Jiyong, when he’s standing beside him, or lying next to him, he just _knows_ that if he were to bite him…

“I think you should dye it blue, or, no, _pink_ I want your hair pink.”

Youngbae blinks, frowns, then tilts his head. “I don’t think it would ever go back to its proper color were I to do that.” He says, and Jiyong grins, leaning forward and reaching out to touch his hair.

“We could dye it again, and again, ah, I guess that means I can’t ask you to cut it, not that I want to, but…” He trails off, and Youngbae knows that means he wishes he _could_ want that, _could_ have fun with Youngbae’s hair like he did his own.

Youngbae snorts, rolls his eyes, “I don’t think I’d be very inconspicuous with pink hair, Jiyong.” He says, and Jiyong shrugs, sitting back, seemingly unconcerned.

“No reason for you to be, especially since you spend all of your time with me now.”

Youngbae makes a little face, doesn’t want to admit how true that is, but only for Jiyong’s sake, really. “It would make it harder for me to eat.” He says, and he won’t admit to the pout on his lips if asked about it.

Jiyong pouts right back, and Youngbae hasn’t seen his own pout, but he’s certain that Jiyong’s is better by a lot. “You’re very sneaky.” He counters, “and, well… You’ve always got me-us, we’d help you.”

Youngbae heard the slip, hears everything, and… If Jiyong only knew how much he _wanted_ to bite him. If only Jiyong knew how difficult it was _not_ to part his lips against his neck when he was curled against him in bed. He doesn’t want to think about it, about the possibilities, about what might go wrong, or even about what might go right, and that is precisely why he didn’t do anything. Never did anything. Couldn’t _do anything_.

“You’re an absolute mess, I’m almost horrified to know you, you know.” Seunghyun says, a glass of ominously _thick_ looking red liquid held between fancy fingers.

Youngbae frowns at him, arms crossed, foot tapping a moment in irritation before stopping. “Only _almost?_ ” He asks, because he can’t stop himself, is often petulant and bratty now.

Seunghyun scoffs, takes a _sip_ of his drink, and then proceeds to twirl the dark liquid in his glass a moment; like he’s controlling himself but Youngbae knows better, he’s just making a point. “Maybe if you ate something you’d be easier to deal with.” He says, pointed, and Youngbae sighs.

“I can’t.”

“Eat _him_ then.” Seunghyun says, like it’s so easy.

It _is_ so easy, it could be so easy, but he hasn’t been able to do it. Is so infernally worried he’ll hurt Jiyong.

“Are you hungry, or whatever? You’re… different.” Jiyong says, frowning. It’s been 3 months since he’s eaten, and he doesn’t _need_ to eat very frequently at this point in his life, but…

But he’s clearly making it worse, making it even more likely that he won’t be able to stop himself if he gives in.

“I’ll be fine.” He says, and he knows instantly that Jiyong doesn’t believe him.

Jiyong’s in his lap in a moment, pushing him back against the couch with his fingers pressing into his hair. “You’re hungry, aren’t you.” He says, and it’s not a question, so Youngbae doesn’t answer it. “Why won’t you eat? Why, and why won’t you bite _me?_ ”

There’s a little bit of pain in that word, and Youngbae closes his eyes. “Because, Jiyong, you smell too good.” He says, soft, like it was pulled out of him. “and you feel too good, I don’t think…” But Jiyong quiets him with a kiss, and then pulls back to look down at him.

“I trust you, Youngbae, you’ve held back this whole time, the whole time we’ve known each other, and if I smell so good that you worry, then you’re very good at it holding back.”

It’s extremely logical, but it doesn’t pick up on the other reason for not biting Jiyong: Jiyong hadn’t always _wanted_ it. Youngbae knew he wanted it, could feel it just as well as he felt the call of his blood. “You have to be sure.” He says, soft, because Jiyong was always hardest to resist when he was seducing him, which is exactly what Jiyong is doing now, straddling his thighs like this, hands in his hair.

Jiyong leans in for another kiss, and Youngbae knows he’ll give in, and _god_ does he hope he doesn’t regret it. He hopes it for many reasons, one of which is how fantastic sex with Jiyong was, and the other was that he liked Jiyong, and that was the bigger reason, truly.

When his lips close around Jiyong’s neck this time, it’s not for a hickey. His tongue presses to Jiyong’s skin, teeth pressed in, and the first taste is overwhelmingly hot, and then he can’t really think, his whole being overrun by the taste, the smell, the feel… He pulls back at a sound, Jiyong gasping softly, and he thinks he’s sated for now so he can run his tongue over the bite, then over his lips, and then he presses their lips together, Jiyong’s hips still rocking down against him and now he can feel it again.

“Oh you’re beautiful.” He murmurs against Jiyong’s lips. “You taste so good, better than anything.” He says, pulling Jiyong hard against him.

“You didn’t, _oh_ didn’t hurt me, Youngbae.” He says, breathy, hot, and Youngbae groans, pulling Jiyong’s lips into another kiss.

He _hadn’t_ hurt Jiyong, had pulled back, can’t…

“Anticlimactic, really.” Jiyong says, an hour or more later, curled up on top of Youngbae, his favorite way to lie down after they’ve enjoyed themselves. Youngbae thinks he likes feeling _possessed._

“I apologize, I’ll be more dramatic next time.” He says, and Jiyong chuckles, lazy, against his chest.

“Can’t get more dramatic than you already _were._ ” He accuses, and Youngbae has to concede to that, though he doesn’t want to.

He grumbles a bit, “I’m rarely dramatic.” He says, and all Jiyong does is laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I thought there was going to be more smut when I started writing this.

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue with more... romance.


End file.
